Silentstar's dream
by Toasted-Churro
Summary: Silentkit recieved a dream of a danger destroying her clan. Will she save her clan or watch her life burn to ashes?
1. Allegiances

_Peakclan_

**Leader:**

Elkstar- A Light brown tom with hazel eyes.

**Deputy**

Fernstrike- A Calico she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat**

Coldeyes-dark brown tabby tom with white splashes and white legs and deep blue eyes

**Apprentice: Riverpaw**

**Warriors**

Beestripes-a golden she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Sparrowflutter-a dark brown tom with darker fleks and yellow eyes.

**Apprentice:Snowpaw**

Moletail- A white tom with a stubby brown tail and blue eyes

**Apprentice: Greenpaw**

Applethorn-a cream brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice:Dawnpaw**

Zebratail-A white tom with a striped tail

Reedshimmer-a brown she-cat with green. eyes

Flamefeather-ginger tom with yellow eyes

Graymask-a grey she cat with dark grey surronding her eyes

Jaytalons-a blue-gray tom with light green eyes.

**Apprentices:Smokepaw & deadpaw**

ShadowRush-a black she-cat with green eyes

AcornFoot-A fluffy tortoiseshell and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Riverpaw-A grey tom with a jet black tail

Greenpaw-A white she-cat with green eyes

Dawnpaw-A grey she-cat with a blue-grey underbelly and dark blue eyes.

Snowpaw-a white tom with blue eyes

Smokepaw-a grey tom with yellow eyes

Deadpaw-a Calico tom with a lost ear and blue eyes.

**Queens**

Whitefeather-a white she-cat, Mother of Tallkit, Lightkit, Cloverkit and Silentkit.

Sheepfur-A black she-cat with white fur on her torso, stomach, ears and tail, Mother of Fallenkit and Peachkit.

**Elders**

Deadears-A deaf calico tom with blue eyes

Fawn- ragged-fur grey she-cat with green eyes, recruited from the twoleg place.

Frozencry-tabby and white she-cat with ginger patches, grey fleck on her back and green eyes

**Kits:**

Fallenkit-A **Very** fluffy white tom with blue eyes

Peachkit-A orange tom with white splashes and green eyes

**U can ask for your oc to be in **

**Use dis,**

**Name:**

**Rank:**

**Gender:**

**Age ((Only If its a warrior. Put Senior warrior or New Warrior)):**

**Mate ((Optional)):**

**Apperance:**

**Extra info:**

**Mk bai**


	2. Prologue

Zebratail continued to pad around the camp. This was his first litter with Whitefeather and he didn't know what was going to happen. _She's been kitting since dawn. _As soon as he finished his thought,"Zebratail, you can see her now." Coldeyes, the clan's medicine cat, granted the approval for Zebratail to see Whitefeather. He instantly rushed into the nursery.

Four kits were at Whitefeather's belly. The largest of the four was a Calico tom,his Green eyes adjusting to the dim lighting . His fur seemed to look similar to Whitefeather's father Deadears, a elder of the clan. "What are we naming it?" Whitefeather questioned. "Maybe... Tallkit?"He mewed, the. Kit looked like his father, they had the same pelt,fluffy tail and tall body figure.

The next kit was the second born a light silver tabby she-kit with light blue eyes. "Lightkit for her light pelt color." Whitefeather mewed to Zebratail. Lightkit kept mewing while she scrambled to stand up but she kept falling. She then Scrambled to her father and curled up beside him."This one is going to be a pawful." White feather mewed.

The third born was a pale gray tom. He had a green eye, like Tallkit, but was blind in one eye. "Clover kit for this one, A four leaf clover stands for good luck. Which is what he has since he is not full blind." Zebratail mewed. Whitefeather groomed Cloverkit. Hoping nothing will go wrong with his other eye.

The last kit was a grey tabby she-cat. She had a smudge of ginger tabby covering half her face. She had two diffrent color eyes, a ice blue eye and a dsrk green. She barely made noise,unlike Tallkit. "Perhaps Silentkit? She barely mews, squeaks or hisses if I groom her." White feather mewed. Silentkit was peacefully sleeping, hher grey pelt matching with the stone walls of the nursery.

**This Is Silentkit's pov.**

A slender starry shape stood infront of Silentkit. "Hello there young one." the voice mewed. "Who are you?" Silent kit mewed, her voice seemed slight squeaky. "let us not talk of that." The starry shape meeed sternly. " A snow fall seemin innocent will strike the clan when least expected. It is up to you to save the clan, Silentkit. You must save starry figure faded. "Wait! Come back!" Silent kit mewed, the starry landscape fading away._A snow fall? But it's leaf-fall..._She snapped awake. It was moon-high.

She got up from her Mother's side and looked out the nursery. She saw Snowpaw, A clan aprentuce, battling what seemed like a Dark brown tabby. she watched the battle wondering who the cat was. It was facin toward the nursery mumbling something, His eye scelera was black as the sky. She ran badk to Whitefeather and began to slowly drift to sleep. Still curious of who the cat was.

**JESUS. HECK. My. Hands. Hurt.**

**Anyways, Im going to try and write more. I have a reading project to complete :-:**

**Oki baii owo**


End file.
